Renacer de la leyenda
by Rhape Axort
Summary: Poco a poco una crisis devastadora va provocando la desesperación entre los habitantes de Hyrule, pero volverán a tener esperanzas cuando nuestros héroes vuelvan a ser historia y una nueva leyenda sea escrita.
1. Chapter 1

Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo, en una era de caos y desorden, dos héroes lograron volver la paz a Hyrule, un joven de ropas verdes acompañado de un lobo feroz pelearon batallas interminables para lograr vencer al mal que agobiaba al reino.

Tantas leyendas se cuentan y al mismo tiempo ninguna, pues por un giro del destino esta fue olvidada por el mundo, no así por sus protagonistas, quienes dieron la vida por la misma gente que hoy los mira como a nadie.

Pero el destino es caprichoso, quien te salvo una vez lo hará dos veces, están a punto de conocer la nueva leyenda, la leyenda del renacer de los héroes legendarios.

A lo lejos, en las praderas de Hyrule se veían los viajeros legendarios, aquellos héroes olvidados por el mundo, quienes volvían de su largo viaje para volver a ser historia y esta vez ser recordados por siempre. Link montaba su yegua Epona y Daslan, su fiel compañero lobuno lo acompañaba.

-Por fin hemos llegado- dijo Link

-Así es... Por fin... ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Quiero ir a la ciudadela, ver como a crecido…

-Acabamos de llegar y ya no te puedes aguantar ir a ver a Zelda- le dijo Daslan con un tono de picardía a lo que Link enrojeció.

-Eh?!... Que dices... Yo no...no voy a verla a ella u.u

-Si claro y yo soy un perro

Dicho esto Daslan continuo caminando dejando atrás a un avergonzado Link, quien sabía que podía ocultar sus sentimientos a la mayoría del mundo, pero a su mejor amigo Daslan jamás se le podía ocultar algo, lo conocía como la palma de... Bueno de su pata. Ambos amigos continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la ciudadela, todo estaba un poco más grande de lo que la recordaban, después de todo Link ya tenía 15 años, pero su gente seguía tal como la recordaba, feliz y eso le encantaba a pesar de saber que nadie lo recordaba.

Link y Daslan comenzaron su paseo por la cuidad mientras las miradas de la gente se dirigían a ellos, después de todo no era normal ver a un adolescente con un traje verde salido del bosque con una espada, un escudo, una yegua y un lobo que casi le hacia la competencia a su yegua de quien era más grande, pues Daslan no era un lobo normal, su tamaño superaba con creces a la de los demás llegando su lomo justo a la cadera de Link y su cabeza a la altura de la cabeza de Link, su color era un negro azulado brillante con una franja de color blanco que adornaba parte de su cabeza, en la cual formaba una especie de triangulo al revés y desde allí recorría su lomo hasta la espesa y hermosa cola digna de tal espécimen.

Daslan se dio cuenta que lo observaban

-Que miran eeh?!- a todo lo anterior, agréguenle que es un lobo parlante, la gente quedo sorprendida ante tal raro animal parlante y su banda.

Link por su parte estaba tan concentrado observando un cartel que ni cuenta se dio que ellos eran el centro de atención.

-Daslaaaan! Mira!- tomo el cartel y se lo mostro a su compañero

-Soldado?!- dijo leyendo el cartel - ¿en serio quieres ser soldado?

A lo lejos se escuchó una leve voz a la que nuestros protagonistas bueno, ni atención prestaron

-Oh noo caballito malo devuélveme mis manzanas- Epona le había robado unas cuantas manzanas, ya que no había pasto en el suelo para comer no le quedó otra no?

Volviendo con nuestros héroes

-Claro! Puedo postularme a la escuela y ser un gran soldado - dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

-Acabamos de salir de todas esas aventuras.. No quieres descansar un poquito?

-Mmm... No n.n ya vamos Daslan no seas flojo- acto seguido se volteo para tomar a Epona, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio que ella no estaba- y Epona?!

Resulta que Epona había salido corriendo con su preciado tesoro (las manzanas) causando una revuelta entre los habitantes pero Link y Daslan estaban muy ocupados para notarlo. Buscándola entre la gente se dieron cuenta que un soldado tenia tomada a Epona mientras ella comía feliz sus manzanas.

Link camino hacia el soldado -Disculpe señor, esa es mi yegua n.n

El soldado los miro a ambos de arriba abajo -Bueno tómela, tenga cuidado para la otra ha causado un gran desorden-

-Que gran desorden? Claro que... - mientras decía esto dio vuelta la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y comprobar que Epona no había echo nada, pero se detuvo cuando vio efectivamente el gran desastre que provoco

Link volviendo la cabeza de nuevo hacia el soldado -Disculpe, sabe dónde tengo que dirigirme para presentarme? - dijo mientras le mostraba el cartel-

-Si claro, diríjase por este camino derecho al castillo y ahí pida entrar, lo conducirán hacia la academia.

-Gracias n.n, vamos muchacho

Dicho esto tomo a Epona y se fue por el camino mientras Daslan lo seguía por detrás. Cuando llegaron al castillo los condujeron por un camino algo alejado al que ellos jamás habían puesto atención antes. Después de caminar un rato llegaron a una edificación ubicada en la parte de atrás del castillo, dejando un largo trecho entre el castillo y la academia.

Link y Daslan miraron asombrados la academia, constaba de dos edificios grandes, en el edificio ubicado a la izquierda de la entrada estaban las instalaciones para los alumnos en donde se ubican las piezas para aquellos alumnos que viven muy lejos, al frente estaba el edificio principal y el más grande, en donde estaban las salas, las instalaciones para comer, biblioteca, salas de recreación, etc. Al lado de este edificio a la derecha había un camino que dirige hacia los campos de entrenamiento, espacios libres capacitados con dianas para tiros al arco, troncos ubicados con el fin de entrenamiento con espada, etc y es allí donde dirigieron a nuestros protagonistas.

El espacio de entrenamiento estaba lleno de estudiantes aspirantes a soldados tal como ellos, todos estaban ya en fila esperando las indicaciones del general, quien en perdona seria el responsable de la elección de nuevos estudiantes

-Buenos días jóvenes aspirantes- entro el general ataviado en su traje formal, vestido así causaba un gran respeto entre todos los jóvenes y obviamente entre todo el ejército- quiero que sepan que esta será una tarea difícil, aquí recibimos solo a los mejores, están aquí para servir a su rey, para proteger sus tierras y servir a la patria de cualquier amenaza, no quiero cobardes, así que cualquier soldado que se crea incapaz de realizar dicha tarea o que solo esta aquí para ostentar un puesto, es este el momento para que se retire.

Dicho esto reino el silencio entre los aspirantes, Link y Daslan se miraron sorprendidos de la dureza con la que hablaba el general, por un momento Link dudo en ser capaz de tener lo necesario para servir a tal general sentía que no era tan bueno como pensaba, una vez más su humildad lo estaba echando todo a perder, Daslan se dio cuenta en su mirar que Link dudaba

-No pienses tonteras- le dijo en silencio- recuerda donde estaban y que hacían estos "gallardos" soldados cuando Ganondorf tenía tomado el reino-

Link le sonrió a Daslan como agradecimiento por haberle hecho recuperar el ánimo y la confianza en sí mismo.

-Muy bien- volvió a hablar el general- si nadie se movió quiere decir que todos se creen capaz... Espero entonces que ninguno me decepcione.

El general dio media vuelta y con una seña los soldados que lo acompañaban comenzaron a poner obstáculos a lo largo del lugar.

-Aspirantes, esta es la primera prueba, destreza física. Deben correr a lo largo de este circuito y llegar al final lo antes posible, solo los mejores alumnos en llegar y cumplir de manera excelente el circuito pasaran ya que ustedes son 20 en total, para esta prueba serán 4 grupos de 5.

Los alumnos miraban asombrados el famoso circuito, un montón de obstáculos estaban en el camino. El general llamo a los 5 primeros alumnos que pasarían la prueba. Comenzaron y ya presentaban dificultad con el circuito, pasó así con el segundo y tercer grupo, a lo que el general miraba con una mano en frente indignado de sus futuros soldados,

-Qué vergüenza de estudiantes- dijo el comandante quien llegaba a ver cómo iban las pruebas

-Comandante, no sea tan pesimista podemos hacerlos fuertes- dijo el general con un poco de esperanza aun

-Mmm...no lo creo- su tono de voz era sombrío. El comandante era un hombre de mediana estatura, de pelo negro y con mirada fría y calculadora, había ganado su puesto a base de esfuerzos y pasando por encima de quien fuera, estaba feliz con su cargo ya que él era el elegido para ocupar el puesto de general una vez que el actual ya no pudiera cumplir su cargo. El comandante miraba feliz a los alumnos, este año no tendría competencia, al menos eso creía.

En el cuarto y último grupo se encontraba Link, el general ya desesperanzado dio la orden de inicio y comenzó la prueba. Poco a poco el general fue formando una sonrisa en su rostro, un participante estaba a punto de cumplir la prueba superando el record que había hasta el momento, record que le pertenecía al general.

-Jaja! Muy bieeen muchacho! Eres sin duda el primero que pasa a la siguiente prueba

-Gracias general n.n

-Manténgase firme soldado!

-o.o si general- dijo Link mientras ponía la posición de firme con las piernas juntas y una mano en la frente

-Bien muchachos descansen para que podamos decidir a los demás participantes que aprobaron

Link camino hasta donde se encontraba Daslan

-Así se hace campeón!

-Gracias! Creo que me llevare bien con el general

-Con el general si, con el comandante no creo

-Porqué dices eso Daslan?!

-Mira- le dijo dirigiendo su mirada a un enojado comandante- cuando estabas haciendo la prueba el comandante cambio la cara, te miraba amenazante, yo que tu tengo cuidado

Link miro al comandante por un rato en silencio

-Daslan jaja, tú y tus conspiraciones-dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del lobo-

-Hey! Nos son conspiraciones .

-Claro que si eres demasiado paranoico

-Me sorprende que con toooooooodo lo que nos ha pasado tu no lo seas .

-No puedo andar de loco sospechando de todo el mundo

-Oyee! Yo no estoy loco!- dijo Daslan mientras se lanzaba juguetonamente encima de Link, a lo que este cayó al suelo y comenzaron a jugar como un niño y su perro- Link mira ya se van algunos- Daslan detuvo el juego-

-o.o Es verdad!, en que momento hablo el General

-Que importa, ahora viene la prueba de tiro con arco, ve y sorpréndelos campeón!

-Lo hare! Gracias muchacho-Link acaricio a Daslan, tomo su arco y fue donde estaban los demás-

-Bueno, esta es la segunda prueba-hablo con firmeza el General-ustedes son los 15 mejores que pasaron la prueba de resistencia, no olviden que de esta prueba solo pasaran 11 de ustedes. La regla es fácil, tienen un máximo de 3 flechas, yo llamare a cada uno de ustedes para que pasen a tirarlas a esa diana ubicada allá- dijo mientras apuntaba a la diana ubicada a los lejos- el centro son 100 puntos los lados son 60 y el borde son 10 puntos, los 11 puntajes máximos pasaran, mucha suerte. Comencemos.

Pasaron 8 alumnos antes que Link, cuando llego su turno tomo la primera flecha, la posiciono en el arco, respiro y tiro, esta cayo justo al centro, tomo la segunda, apunto y respiro, cayo justo encima de la flecha anterior partiéndola por la mitad

-Oooohhhh! wooow geniiaal-se escucharon comenterios de los alumnos

-Estupendo- dijo el general en voz baja

-Ah que la tercera también la pone así

-No es imposible

-Nadie tiene tan buena puntería

-No es tan genial...

Se escuchaban diversos comentarios entre los alumnos quienes miraban a Link preparar la última flecha, cuando la tiro todos se pararon y aplaudieron, esta había caído efectivamente partiendo la segunda flecha era una hazaña que nunca se había visto.

-Estupendo, muy bien! Por segunda vez eres el primer elegido en pasar a la segunda prueba jaja! Sigue así muchacho quiero tenerte entre mis filas, claro si superas la prueba con la espada

-Si general así será

-Jaja muy bien me caes bien muchacho. Bueno el método es el mismo iremos a decidir a los demás aceptados.

Luego de un rato, los participantes elegidos se dirigieron al campo de duelos, la prueba final de la cual solo 8 serían elegidos para formar parte de la academia y graduarse como soldados. El duelo consistía en que cada participante pelearía con un soldado elegido por el general y para poder aprobar la prueba debían derrotar al soldado, situación que nunca ocurría pues el elegido era el mejor soldado del ejército, o durar el mayor tiempo posible y demostrar técnica a pesar de ser derrotado.

El duelo estaba a punto de comenzar, el soldado a quien habían elegido era gigantesco, Link no tenía miedo a pesar de ver como había aplastado a los demás alumnos.

-Partaaaan!- se escuchó decir al comandante-

Link corrió hacia el soldado quien lo esperaba quieto, una vez link estuvo cerca el soldado arremetió contra Link con su espada, este la esquivo y realizando una voltereta hacia el lado ataco por detrás al soldados, este quedo desestabilizado por la fuerza de Link, dio media vuelta y comenzó a atacar a Link con la espada, Link solo esquivo y se cubrió con el escudo mientras observaba cm atacaba el soldado y preparaba una técnica. Daslan se paseaba de un lado a otro mirando el combate tal como si fuera un maestro impaciente que ve a su pupilo practicar todo lo aprendido. Y en un momento decisivo, Link tiro el escudo a un lado, bloqueo el ataque con su espada y en un movimiento rápido corrió a un lado el brazo que sostenía la espada de su rival y con una voltereta hacia atrás patio la espada de la mano de su rival la cual salto hacia arriba mientras Link con las volteretas hacia atrás se alejaba de su rival, cuando cayó firme al suelo abrió la mano derecha, la alzo y con ella tomo la espada de su rival que ya estaba cayendo y con ambas espadas en ambas manos puso posición de firme mientras su rival moraba incrédulo tal escena.

El general y los alumnos habían quedado boquiabiertos, Daslan miraba con orgullo y el comandante, bueno el comandante miraba con odio.

-Diosas... -dijo en voz baja el general estupefacto ante lo que veía, nadie jamás había podido vencer a ese soldado tan fácilmente ni en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera él lo había logrado- Estupendo! Maravilloso! Genial! Muchacho bienvenido! Qué más puedo decir, no tengo palabras donde aprendiste todo eso?- dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia Link

-He viajado mucho general- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ah un joven de mundo y dime ¿Cuántos años tienes, 18? Muy bien señores aquí tene...-dijo volteando hacia los presentes-

-No general tengo 15 años

-Que tienes que?!- volvía a mirar a Link con cara de incrédulo- 15!?

-Si general

-Imposible- el general lo miraba sorprendido de arriba a abajo- jajajajajaj sí que eres una caja de sorpresas eh? Mejor para mí, tan pequeño y con ese talento imagina lo que serás cuando seas mayor, tal vez te conviertas en general jajaja, Señorees- volvió a mirar a los presentes- les presento al mejor alumno quien entrara a la escuela con honores!

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, todos menos uno, a quien no le había caído en nada la idea de que este mocoso podría convertirse en General quitándole SU puesto.

Daslan en medio de los aplausos se acercó moviendo la cola con evidente felicidad hacia Link, quien cuando llego comenzó a acariciarlo y a hablar, a lo que el general miro extrañado

-Dime muchacho, es este...-miro a Daslan de arriba hacia abajo tratando de buscar la mejor palabra con que referirse a tal animal- Perrito tu mascota?

-No soy un perro soy un lobo, se equivocó de subespecie n.n

-Ah?! De que?!

-No importa, me llamo Daslan y soy compañero de Link

-Ah sí que compañeros, y que sabes hacer tu? Un animal de tu tamaño puede ser muy útil entre mis filas

-General disculpe- dijo entrando en escena el comandante-pero no me parece prudente que un perro sobre maduro nos sea útil-dijo mirando con desprecio a ambos

Daslan miro con recelo al comandante mostrando levemente los dientes, Link se dio cuenta y acaricio detrás de una oreja a Daslan para calmarlo.

-Comandante los ejércitos de varios reinos cuentan con bestias a nosotros nos seria de ayuda

-Hey! Estoy aquí- dijo Daslan ofendido, Link rio por lo bajo- tú no te rías .

-Es solo un perro General- insistía el comandante

-Es un lobo, comandante, se equivocó de especie n.n

-De subespecie- le corrigió Daslan en voz baja al General

-Si eso de subespecie n.n

El comandante miraba con evidente odio como el General de la nada se llevaba tan bien con estos dos mocosos, trataba de calmarse para no entrar en pánico y partirlos por la mitad ahí mismo

-Bueno, que sabes hacer tu? Daslan..-dijo el comandante arrastrando cada letra del nombre de Daslan como si le diera asco pronunciarlo

Daslan lo miro al principio con enojo, luego con picardía sonriendo, de un movimiento rápido agarro la espada del comandante y de un solo mordisco la partió por la mitad, en seguida tomo una mitad de esta la lanzo hacia arriba y de un ladrido esta se partió en mil pedazos en el aire tal como si fuera simple vidrio.

-Jaja! Genial! Ustedes dos son una caja de sorpresas! Vallan a buscar sus cosas, ambos sin duda están aceptados

-Pe...pero General

-No se diga más, comandante, he dicho que están aceptados

Dicho esto Link y Daslan caminaron detrás del General, cuando pasaron por delante del comandante Daslan le dijo en un tono burlesco-perdiiistee-el comandante estaba que estallaba y salió indignado del lugar.

Ya afuera del edificio de alumnos nuestro dúo decidía que hacer ahora

-Porque no vamos a ver a Saria?! Creo que ella estará feliz de saber que hemos vuelto

-Si... Es una buena idea-dijo Link mirando en dirección al bosque con melancolía

-Vamos campeón- Daslan ya había comenzado a caminar

Y así Link monto a Epona y comenzaron a correr en dirección al bosque, la pradera se veía tal como la recordaban rebosante de alegría, pero esa alegría no duraría mucho tiempo, presencias observaban con recelo a nuestros héroes

-Valla valla, mira quienes decidieron volver

-Esta vez no se nos escaparan

-Llegaron en buena hora no? Está todo listo

Las presencias se miraron con una sonrisa malvada en sus rostros y rieron, se prometieron no fallar esta vez.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo entraremos?- dijo Link mirando el bosque a su alrededor

-Yo no tengo idea, tú fuiste el que quiso entrar de incognito por el bosque perdido

-No podíamos llegar y entrar, recuerda que ya no soy un niño

-Eso que importa, llegas entras les dices hola soy Link esta Saria? Y ya n.n muy fácil

-Claaaaro muuy fácil, ¿Porque no mejor me ayudas a ver cómo salir de aquí?

-Está bien está bien, ven sube- dicho esto Daslan saco sus alas y las abrió (si, el tenia alas escondidas), y de un salto se elevó en los cielos con Link encima suyo.

-Mira para allá es!

-Pero que rayos es eso?- dijo Daslan mientras observaba a lo lejos las pequeñas casas en el bosque y mucho humo procedente de un lugar especifico

Daslan voló rápidamente al lugar de donde salía el humo, cuando llegaron, Daslan paro de golpe y ambos miraron impactados, el humo venia del fuego, fuego que estaba consumiendo poco a poco la antigua casa de Link.

-Pero que rayos…- dijo Daslan incrédulo ante lo que veía

-Mi… mi casa…

Daslan sacudió un poco la cabeza para despertar de su estado de shock y voló rápidamente hacia el lugar del humo, allí bajo y Link desmonto rápidamente corriendo hacia su casa, sin saber bien porque lo hacía, solo miraba desesperado la escena sin importar ya que alguien pudiera estar mirando.

Alrededor, los niños kokiri miraban la escena con susto, no sabían bien como apagarían en fuego ni porque había comenzado el fuego en un lugar tan extraño, ni más ni menos que la casa del niño que un día se fue para no volver, hasta que vieron algo volar y aterrizar cerca de la casa.

-Quien es ese?- susurraban los niños

Daslan había vuelto a su estado de shock, miraba el incendio tratando de pensar como apagarlo y a la vez pensando cómo pudo suceder algo tan extraño como eso, cuando vio que Link se había acercado demasiado al incendio, volvió a despertar y fue corriendo a detenerlo poniéndose delante de el

-Que estás haciendo?

-Es mi casa!

-Lo se, pero no puede hacer nada ya, aléjate o terminaras quemado!

-Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?- Mido quien al ver a los extraños acercarse entre medio del pánico, se acercó.

-No puedo quedarme aquí parado Daslan ES MI CASA!

-Es nuestra casa! Contrólate Link

-Como que su casa?- Mido dijo entre sorprendido y enojado al mismo tiempo

-LINK!- ambos voltearon en dirección a la voz, era Saria quien se acercaba a ellos

-Saria!, estas bien- Link se agacho para abrazarla mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo cariñosamente, Mido miraba confuso la escena, ¿Mi casa?, ¿Link?, Se abrazan?, ¿Que está pasando aquí?.

Mientras esto pasaba, los niños y Daslan comenzaron a sacar agua del estanque para apagar el fuego.

-Lo siento Link, no pude evitarlo- Saria comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Link

-No es tu culpa, no te culpes…dime que sucedió- Link se soltó con ternura de Saria para mirarla a la cara

-Fue todo tan confuso, estábamos aquí como cualquier día normal cuando de repente un destello enorme nos cegó a todos, se escucharon unas risas y cuando pudimos ver bien, tu casa se estaba quemando… y yo no pude ver que paso, ni quien…- Saria volvió a llorar

-Ya tranquila, ya paso- Link volvió a abrazar a Saria

Cuando el incendio estaba controlado, Daslan se acercó junto a todos los kokiri quienes querían ver la curiosa escena de una lugar más cercano, Mido noto esto y de manera brusca llamo a Saria, no sabía quién era aquel sujeto, pero no le agradaba la forma en que abrazaba a Saria, le traía muy malos recuerdos. Saria al notar que eran observados, trato de calmarse y soltó a Link, llamo a Daslan con un gesto para que se acercara y les hablo a ambos en voz baja

-Link, Daslan, necesitamos hablar pero…no aquí, espérenme en los bosques perdidos, en el lugar de siempre

Link sonrió y asintió, acto seguido miro a Daslan y a los demás niños con algo de nostalgia, pero no pudo evitar cruzarse con la extraña mirada que Mido le dirigía. Se paró y comenzaron a caminar cuando alguien los interrumpe

-A dónde van?, Quiénes son? Saria que significa esto? – hablo Mido con dureza en su voz

Saria dio la vuelta y lo miro seria

-No tengo porque dar explicaciones, es un tema muy delicado y yo… necesito que me comprendan y que porfavor no me cuestionen, - dijo mirando esta vez a sus compañeros y con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, los niños entendieron sus palabras y asintieron, Saria los miro con una sonrisa en su rostro agradeciendo en silencio su comprensión.

-Entonces no vas a decirme que está pasando?, ni quién es él- dijo Mido insistiendo aun

-Mido, por favor no me pidas explicaciones, creo que tu mejor que nadie sabe quién es…no entiendo porque me insistes en que te lo diga…

Efectivamente, Mido creía saber de quien se trataba pero aun no quería aceptarlo por alguna razón, se sentía extraño en su presencia, antes era él quien intimidaba, ahora se sentía… se sentía débil, un niño, delante de aquel hombre en quien se había convertido aquel chico… Link quien aún no se había movido, se mantenía de espaldas a la escena, cuando escucho las últimas palabras de Saria miro levemente hacia atrás observando a Mido, quien le dirigía una mirada seria y a la vez triste, Link desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar junto a Daslan en dirección al bosque, tal como Saria les había pedido, ella vio que se movían y dirigiendo la última mirada a sus compañeros los siguió por detrás.

Ya en el bosque, Link estaba sentado en un tronco con la cabeza entre las manos, incrédulo ante lo que había pasado trataba de pensar con claridad

-No puedo creer, quien pudo ser capas…

-Tranquilo, un incendio puede ser por cualquier cosa…- dijo Daslan muy tranquilo

-Por cualquier cosa? Es en serio?

-Ya, solo trato de que no te estreses, por más que pienses jamás sabrás quien fue con solo fundirte la cabeza pensando

-Pero era mi casa… u.u

-Link…- dijo Saria quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio- yo no sé muy bien que paso pero…

-Pero…- dijo Daslan observándola

-Pero… estoy feliz de que estén aquí…

Link sonrió y Daslan acerco su cabeza moviendo la cola, los tres se abrazaron provocando un momento muy tierno, un encuentro de viejos amigos. Saria sonreía, hasta que recordó su mal presentimiento, el mismo que había tenido días antes del incendio, sabía que algo sucedería pero no quería preocuparlos, en su interior una parte pensaba que fuera lo que fuera, Link y Daslan podrían con ello igual que antes, pero otra parte sentía temor por la vida de sus mejores amigos. Cuando el abrazo termino, Saria les conto lo mucho que Darunia hablaba de ellos y les recomendó ir a visitarlo. Link asintió, pero noto que su amiga se encontraba algo extraña

-Pasa algo Saria?, de repente estas extraña…

-No, no es nada, solo que aún estoy en shock por lo que paso

-Estas segura?- interrumpió Daslan quien también se había dado cuenta del cambio de Saria

-Si si lo estoy, tranquilos- Saria les sonrió brindándoles calma

-Está bien, volveremos a verte, te quiero mucho Saria, cuídate si? Y cualquier cosa aquí estaremos para ti

-Gracias Link, sé que así será, yo también los quiero mucho

Dicho esto Link comenzó a caminar fuera del bosque, Daslan lo siguió lentamente para poder perderlo de vista, en cuanto lo logro, dio media vuelta y volvió al lugar en donde habían estado encontrando a Saria aun ahí

-Saria, dime que sucede…

Saria lo escucho y dio media vuelta sorprendida

-Daslan que… que pasa? Me asustaste…

-Necesito saber que sucede, y sé que te pasa algo

-Tengo miedo Daslan, tengo un mal presentimiento, no quiero pensar que…

-De verdad no pudiste ver que sucedió?

-No, solo lo que les conté, pero siento que algo malo pasara

-Algo como lo que sucedió? Temes por Hyrule?

-No… temo por Link

-Quemar la casa es un ataque directo…

-Exacto, alguien lo está buscando… Daslan, no dejes que algo le pase…

-No te preocupes, recuerda que para eso estoy- dicho esto Daslan dio media vuelta y comenzó a recordar

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el caos estaba instalado en estas tierras, el héroe antiguo luchaba contra el mal junto a la Diosa. Daslan miraba desde el cielo lo que pasaba y con preocupación observaba como el poder de la Diosa se debilitaba ante el Demonio, ante esta situación, decidió bajar de los cielos e ir en ayuda de la Diosa. Una vez allí abajo, observo como no solo ella luchaba con fuerza contra el Demonio, sino que también los habitantes mortales de las tierras, pero uno en particular llamo su atención, un joven audaz luchaba con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que las huestes del mal ya tenían tomada casi toda la tierra. Daslan corrió en su ayuda y de un salto se impuso delante del joven abriendo sus alas y con gesto indicándole que subiera encima de él, el joven lo miro sorprendido, pero de inmediato entendió que no era el momento para preguntas y subió, con rapidez Daslan despego y el joven comenzó a pelear, así en las alturas se encontraba más cerca del Demonio por lo que pudo herirlo y debilitarlo, mas no sirvió mucho, la Diosa ya débil decidió salvar al resto de su gente que había sobrevivido y los envió a todos al cielo desprendiendo un pedazo de tierra y encerrando al malvado Demonio por un tiempo. Daslan observo como la tierra subía a los cielos y sin entender de un descuido ambos fueron golpeados y cayeron al suelo, el muchacho ya débil vio cómo su gente se elevaba y feliz comprendió que vivirían, al menos había ganado un batalla, no así la guerra. La Diosa se acercó al cuerpo del joven y lo tomo en sus brazos, prometiendo que se volverían a ver, Daslan desde lejos se levantó y observando a la Diosa con el joven entre sus brazos comprendió lo que había sucedido.

Horas más tarde, Daslan subió a los cielos junto a las Diosas Din, Nayru y Farore, la tristeza se notaba en sus ojos, miro a sus tierras destruidas por la masacre y el pedazo que se elevaba en cielo. Sus ojos ya no mostraban tristeza, sino que determinación, la cual le dio la certeza de que no dejaría que esto pasara de nuevo. Camino hacia las Diosas, ellas entendieron que había llegado la hora de dejarlo partir.

-Daslan, has regresado con nosotras…- dijo Farore más como pregunta que como afirmación

-Diosas, no puedo seguir observando desde los cielos, yo… quiero ir a la tierra con ellos, encontré el lugar a donde pertenezco

Las diosas se miraron entre sí, Nayru y Farore asintieron y Din entendió. Las tres abrieron sus brazos y del cuerpo de Daslan comenzó a salir luz dorada, la cual se condenso en una forma muy conocida.

-He aquí tu inmortalidad, nosotras te la entregamos condensada en esta forma para que puedas vivir en las tierras inferiores pero manteniendo tu inmortalidad- dijo Nayru entregándosela a Daslan

-Pero ten cuidado- interrumpió Din- tan como nosotras te la entregamos, alguien puede quitártela, recuerda que al renunciar ser un Dios la inmortalidad ya no forma parte de ti.

-Tendré cuidado, mientras pase desapercibida mi identidad, no habrá problemas. Muchas gracias, velare cada segundo de mi vida por estas tierras- dijo con una sonrisa

-Sabemos que lo aras- respondió Farore con dulzura

Daslan les dirigió la última sonrisa, camino lejos y de un salto abrió sus alas y voló hacia su nuevo hogar

-Díganle adiós a nuestro hijo…- dijo Din mientras veía a Daslan alejarse. Nayru y Farore se acercaron y las tres se abrazaron, con la esperanza de una época de oro para sus tierras ahora que el Dios protegería a su tierra.


End file.
